gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Jericho vs. The Demon Lord
Chris Jericho vs. The Demon Lord is a fanfic written by NotSnowske , detailing the antics of LordCarlisle , Demon Lord Ghirahim , and Chris Jericho. Chris Jericho vs. The Demon Lord Lord Car Lyle revved up his engines and prepared to hit the show. He shot a solemn look to Ghirahim. Ghirahim twirled his pistols before holstering them and sat on Carlisle. Hopelessly in thrall, Carlisle was all ears for Ghirahim's requests. The salacious, real-sketchy-like fiend mounting him dazzled his pet's ears with his voice. A raspy growl blissfully punctured Carlisle's eardrum. "I've been good to you pet, no? Now the time has come to properly respond to my giving nature by making me the number one contender for the WWF title." Carlisle shivered with joy. That was within his power. The world was beautiful and could only prosper through feeding off of his intense love for Ghirahim. "Yes master, I will feed Chris Jericho's career to you!" His inept hands shook vigorously as they attempted to engage in a hug. The charming demon nodded with a smile, and took the wheel. "Why am I a car?" Asked Carlisle "You are not." Responded Ghirahim. Chapter 2: WWF YEEEEEEH Chris Jericho let out a maniacal laugh, he stood in only his fluorescent pants. He held the title in one hand and high fived himself, sandwiching the title between his symbol of dominance. "Do you see now WWF universe? I am mere hours before ascending to godhood. I must devour but a few more existences to join my myriad of victims in the ultimate ritual." Carlisle's music hit, the crowd roared in excitement. Walking out onto the stage was that fanboy of a GM and his master. A grin made no effort to hide its presence on Carlisle's face. "Well that's too bad champ, because tonight you will be sealed away once more. You are nothing but a ghost of what this company could have been, and you are not welcome in our beautiful year of 2149." Ghirahim took the mic. "Tis' the truth vile phantasm. Thine wreaking of folly shall be ceased by mine mighty hand." Chris Jericho glared. He had preserved himself for over a century to seize the greatest, most unexpected title reign ever. It was a joke to him that he should be seen as a villain for his loyalty to his fans. The GM continued. "Because my lord has reached your podium, he knocks on your door with malicious, righteous intent. Because Ghirahim has become the number one contender to your title!" The crowd buzzed a little. They weren't too fond of Ghirahim. Ever since Hazama had sent Palutena, Chrob and Ridley home in bodybags the crowd had been very hit-or-miss. "Next Sunday!" Carlisle added. "Next Sunday at Badd Blood! Chris Jericho, it will be your turn to be sacrificed for one's evolution!" The crowd quite liked Chris Jericho, so they were happy to see him in a match. Ghirahim especially did though. That WWF championship belt was the final artefact of power he needed to transcend his universe and enter the hallowed ground that was Super Smash Bros. Carlisle licked Ghirahim in front of thousands of fans. Some of them started leaving. Seats suddenly stopped opening up and people decided to return immediately though, as a familiar, crowd reaping voice cried out for the fans' hate. "I'm taking your title to hell" Came the calling. Thousands of boos surged chaotically. It was the good Cap'n Hazzamer. Hazaman stood on the top of a secret trampoline and nodded with his eyes closed. He meant what he said. Chris Jericho's composure fell to ruin as he began to panic. Carlisle's eyes watered as he spluttered out a misery-engulfed announcement, strewn in fear. "Th-then it's a... A T-Triple Threat Match!" He weeped and fell in to Ghirahim's arms. Ghirahim was out of ammunition so he couldn't end himself. They held each other and cried. Vegeta turned the television off, dissatisfied with how the show had become in this time. Category:FanFiction